


Rules

by Thecsquirrel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Angst, Spoilers for Lost Legacy, there's some bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecsquirrel/pseuds/Thecsquirrel
Summary: Chloe and Nadine start to navigate just what exactly their partnership means.  Needless to say, there are no easy answers and neither woman is exactly sure where they are are headed other than to a hot shower and some much needed sleep.





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> *Number 1 I'm in love with this game and I wish it was longer!  
> *I couldn't help but mess around with this pairing a bit, because they are begging to be explored.  
> *I attempted the shower trope but it ended up in an interesting direction.  
> *No beta. All mistakes are mine.

The allure of hot melted cheese and tomato sauce was enough to quell Sam Drake's whining - at least for the moment. He clearly wasn't done trying to convince the two women seated on the low concrete wall that they should find a buyer for the tusk, but for now his stomach was more important. 

Chloe looked to her left to see the normally reserved and rigid former mercenary twirling a string of cheese around her index finger before untangling the strand on her tongue and finally eating the cheese. The former thief turned treasure hunter had to remind herself not to stare, as she took in the sight of her newly minted partner thoroughly enjoying the hot pizza. Chloe tore smoky gray eyes away when she felt a familiar flutter in her stomach as she watched her darker companion delight in her food. 

Apparently, she was staring too long, since the next words she heard were Nadine's. "You okay there, Frazer?" Nadine smirked before biting once more into the slice. "You full?",she asked through a mouthful.

A sexually charged retort was on the tip of her tongue but then she quickly realized that Meena's young ears were within earshot. Not to mention, Sam who stood nearby. Chloe laughed it off and took a large bite out of her pizza to delay her answer. "Nah, just started daydreaming about a nice hot shower." 

At the mention of a shower, Nadine closed her eyes and let out a rather unseemly groan of appreciation. Chloe's eyebrows rose to the sky and Nadine just looked away in embarrassment as she attended to her pizza. Chloe caught her eye and winked. "I know what you mean." Their eyes met briefly and there was that same trust and acceptance that the two women had been building over the last seven days. 

Sam's gruff voice broke the moment. "Oh God! Did someone say shower!? Yes, please!"

"I should say so. You all do smell a bit." Meenu's lilting voice rang out with sincerity and they all fell into a round of laughter. 

As the sun finally set, the three adventurers bid the young girl good night before heading off to the first 3-star hotel they could find and afford. While the proprietor couldn't promise fluffy robes and seaweed wraps, he did assure the weary travelers that the water was hot and the sheets were clean. The look of relief on three sets of faces was nearly payment enough, but he still took their money anyway. 

"Ladies." Sam made to head through the 2nd floor doorway that led to his room. "It's been too real." He gave them both a mock-salute. "I'm hitting the sack." He raised his flask at them both and then pushed through the doorway. 

Chloe and Nadine continued to the third floor and eventually down the hallway to their room. 

Nadine moved through the door first and collapsed on the closest bed to her. She did not hold back from the heady moan of joy she released. "Christ, Frazer! This feels like heaven." She smiled lazily and spread out her arms and legs across the full-sized bed. 

Chloe regarded the other woman with an appreciative eye as she reveled in the feel of the mattress and the soft sheets. "That good, eh?" Chloe dropped her own small back pack and promptly fell face first onto the other bed.

Nadine sat up from the waist and braced herself on her forearms as she watched the other woman. A muffled sound arose from the other bed. "What did you say?" she asked through a laugh.

Chloe turned her head so that her voice would carry. "I said, oh my God, I think I could just lay down and die right here."

They smiled at one another and Nadine collapsed back onto the bed and let out a sigh. "Where's the tusk?" 

Chloe didn't bother to move her head as she stuck her hand out to her right side and connected with the leather satchel they had picked up in the market. "No, worries. Still safe." 

"Not worried." Nadine massaged her temples. "Just making sure it really happened."

At that, Chloe sat up and swung her legs to the floor, so she could unlace her boots. "Oh, it happened alright." She moved to stretch and sucked in a breath.

The sound hit Nadine's ears and she was up off her own bed and standing by Chloe's side in the space of a breath. "I told you, we should have gone to the hospital." Nadine's worry seeped through her words. 

Chloe gently pushed at Nadine's questing fingers before standing and easing out of Nadine's grasp. "We both know the doc is going to tell me I've got a couple of cracked ribs and a mild concussion." She tapped the bottle in her pocket "That's why I've got pain pills."

Nadine crossed her arms which caused her biceps to flex as she shot Chloe a dubious glare. "I still say we should've gone. When you get out of the shower, I'm wrapping your ribs. No excuses." She pointed an accusatory finger at the now barefoot woman. 

Chloe just grinned as she took in the sight of the brown-skinned woman: arms folded in frustration and a slight frown curving her lips. "You know love, I'm starting to think you care."

Nadine just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're a pain in my ass."

Chloe's smile was cheeky. "But it's a great ass."

Nadine threw up her hands and turned towards her bed in an effort to ignore the image conjured up by Chloe's comments. The former mercenary was painfully aware of the other woman's ass - considering she had spent the last seven days climbing behind, running behind, and sometimes shooting behind said ass. 

Chloe decided to have mercy on the other woman, as she scooped her pack from the floor and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll try not to use all the hot water."

At that, Nadine swung around and prepared to stare daggers the other woman, only to be met with a closed door. "Don't you dare do that Frazer!"

Laughter was her only response. Nadine just sighed in resignation as she pulled off her ponytail holder and then busied herself with stripping out of her sweaty and mud-covered clothes. 

As Chloe got settled in the shower, Nadine sat down on an extra towel in just her dark gray boy shorts and sports bra while she neatly laid out her inventory from a small backpack. She had her kit open in preparation to clean her modified Glock when a weird sound pricked her ears but caused no real alarm. With practiced fingers, Nadine began to deconstruct the weapon. As she disassembled the slide, she heard the noise again. She furrowed her brow before standing and heading towards the noise. She pressed an ear on the bathroom door and the sound was clear: it was sobbing. 

Nadine touched her forehead against the door in empathy for the other woman. She pressed her palms flat against the door and listened closely. Her instinct was to simply burst into the bathroom as she tried to gauge how much physical pain the other woman was enduring. "Frazer?" Her voice was calm despite her rising fear.

Chloe leaned back against the tile as she registered Nadine's voice. "I-I'm fine. It's alright." She paused and tried to sniff quietly. With a quaking voice, she managed to get out, "I p-promise." 

It took Nadine all of two seconds to swing open the bathroom door. 

The modestly sized bathroom was humid with dense steam and one of the three lights over the vanity had burned out. Concerned brown eyes easily found Chloe as she sat on the floor of the shower leaning against the wet tiles with her knees drawn into her chest. At the sound of the door clicking closed, Chloe lifted her head and didn't even bother to startle when she locked eyes with Nadine through the glass.

Nadine took a few tentative steps towards the glass paneled shower. She kept her eyes on the still seated woman and took a quick inventory of the bruises she could see. Free from the dirt, grime, and blood of the past week Chole's olive skin was littered with a kaleidoscope of bruises. Her entire left side was practically a Rorschach colored purple and black. 

"Would you believe me if I said I slipped?" Chloe's attempt at humor garnered a sad smile from Nadine as she crouched down in the opening of the shower. 

"Well, then it's a good thing I came in here to rescue you." Nadine reached out with her left hand and swept Chloe's bangs away from her forehead. Chloe's lips trembled as she attempted a smile and then the tears fell fresh again. For a moment, a quiet panic set in as Nadine was unsure what to do or how to help. She was a skilled soldier. An expert tactician. Focused, loyal, and pragmatic. Want to lead an army? Sure, no problem. Want to comfort another human being? Panic. Nadine took a quick breath and found herself doing something she had rarely done up until a day or two ago -- she improvised. 

Without another thought, Nadine stood up and quickly shucked her bra and underwear before stepping in the shower. She stood directly under the spray of the hot water and held out her hands towards the still seated but wide-eyed woman. "C'mon get up."

With eyebrows raised high and her jaw slack, Chloe sat speechless for several long heartbeats before she registered Nadine's words. Truth be told, she wasn't sure what had short-circuited her brain more: Nadine getting in the shower or a very naked Nadine in the shower with her holding out her hand. 

It was just commonsense that the former mercenary was fit and toned. A person doesn’t spend a lifetime commanding a small army and not come out of it looking like a sepia-toned Artemis ready for battle. But it wasn't the definition of her quads or the symmetry of her abs or even the cut of her biceps that had so entranced Chloe. Instead, it was the night sky of freckles that spread across her torso and probably down her back like uncharted constellations that seemed to hinder her ability to speak. 

"Frazer?" The woman in question blinked slowly, as she once again realized that Nadine was reaching out to her. She wiped quickly at the tears and took a deep steadying breath in order to get her emotions in check. Finally, Chloe extended her hand and let Nadine hoist her up. Without boots on, Chloe was just a touch taller than the other woman, whom she now stood facing under the wide spray of hot water. Warm brown eyes met her gray eyes and Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. She had always found the woman terribly attractive, as she wasn't blind, but previous circumstances had relegated her thoughts about the other woman to mere fantasies. However, after the past week, those circumstances had completely changed and maybe it was the grief or the adrenaline, but Chloe was ready to throw good sense out of the window and act on impulse. 

Nadine noticed as Chloe's pulse visibly jumped in her neck and her pupils dilated The soldier knew that look and she was sure Chloe could see the same in her eyes, but curse her pragmatism - she also knew this was a bad idea. She had half a mind to reach back and hit the cold water, but at present the heat at her back felt damn near orgasmic. Instead, she tried for deflection and levity. "There's no way I was waiting outside for you to use up all the hot water," she said with a smirk. She quickly turned around and pointed at her back with her thumb. "Now, get my back will you."

Chloe scoffed for lack of words and just shook her head before laughing. "You weren't even worried about me, were you?" She feigned hurt.

"Course I was." She passed her the soap. She looked over her shoulder, "worried you were going to use all the hot water."

Chloe nudged the other woman forward so the spray hit her directly in the face. "Enjoy." Nadine's laughter sputtered out through the water spray. Chloe took the proffered soap in her hands and with gentle strokes she lathered Nadine's back. Chloe bit her lip and held herself steady as her guess had been correct. Nadine's freckles were sprinkled across her back and down her spine; in fact, they were more pronounced across a large swath of skin that was a shade or two lighter than the rest of her skin. Chloe felt a familiar pull in her groin and stepped back. It would be so easy to lose herself in the comfort of Nadine’s body, but for the first time in a long time, she was a bit hesitant to head down that road despite how amazing she imagined the sex would be. Before she got too lost in ogling the woman in front of her, she kept her eyes up and suddenly thrust the soap out. "There you go!" 

Nadine stepped under the hot water once more as the water sluiced through her curly hair and down her back. She was grooving her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get some of the tangles out, when she heard Chloe's soft "wow." "Wow, what?"

"Didn't realize your hair was that long."

Nadine shrugged a shoulder. "The gift and the curse of curly hair." She turned around just as Chloe was about to reach out and touch her hair. "Un uh. Don't touch." She evaded the hand and grinned. "Not without my permission, Frazer."

Chloe arched her eyebrow. "Pfft. Um, hello, we're naked in a shower! I think we’re on a first name basis at this point."

Brown eyes rolled to the sky. "Whatever. Turn around so I can get your back." She nudged Chloe's arm.

"Yes, ma'am." She just smiled as she heard Nadine sigh. 

They were quiet for a few breaths as Nadine worked the suds into her shoulders blades and down her back. Chloe managed to stifle the relaxed moan that was desperate to spill from her lips. 

"So," Nadine started as her hands moved towards Chloe's hips only to travel right back up towards her shoulders. "You can talk to me if you need to, I mean, or not, just-

Chloe turned around, effectively cutting her off. "It's fine, Nadine." She smiled. "I think I was just overwhelmed by everything." She sighed. "The last week. The tusk." Gray eyes grew large. "Where is the tusk?"

Nadine smirked. "No worries. I rigged a pressure explosive to the bag," she deadpanned. 

Chloe eyed the other woman carefully, testing to see if she was serious or not, but Nadine only moved to the side so Chloe could step under the shower head. Jet black hair spilled down her back as she let the water spray hit her full in the face. She wasn’t lying to Nadine about being overwhelmed. Learning the truth about her father and what he accomplished and even what he gave up for both her and her mother was a lot to accept. The thought of talking to her mom when they got back home threatened to send her into another fit of tears. 

Nadine moved to the back of the shower clearly ready to get out of the shower, but she stopped to wait for the other woman, who still stood under the spray. Chloe's hands covered her face as she turned and let the water hit her shoulders and back. Nadine watched with a careful eye as Chloe attempted a deep breath and let it out in a stutter. She mistook the action for pain. "C'mon Frazer, let's get those ribs wrapped."

Instead of responding, Chloe turned her back to Nadine and turned her face to the spray to mask what Nadine now realized were tears. "Frazer?" She said softly as she touched a hand to the woman's trembling shoulder. "Chloe. Look at me." Her voice was firm with genuine concern. 

Reluctantly, Chloe turned around and even though her face was wet from the water, the red rimmed eyes were a dead giveaway. "It's just been a helluva week that's all." She attempted a grin but it was more the curling of her lip.

Nadine smiled sympathetically before reaching around the other woman and shutting off the water. She then tucked wet strands of black hair behind Chloe's ears before using her thumbs to wipe away errant tears. "I'm not much of a fan of you crying," she met Chloe's eyes. "Unless of course I'm making you cry," she added almost as an afterthought. That got a full laugh out of Chloe and Nadine was obviously pleased with herself as she shrugged a shoulder. "Let's get dry and take care of your ribs. Ja?"

Chloe just nodded and followed Nadine out of the shower. Nadine handed her a towel before she pulled the lone robe off the back of the door and put it on.

"We only have one towel?" Chloe asked while accepting the linen.

"I left the other one out there." Nadine ran a hand towel through her hair trying soak up some of the water from her hair before curtailing her thick curls in a ponytail holder once more. "First aid kit still in your pack?"

Chloe just nodded and kept her focus on drying off as Nadine left the bathroom. 

\----

The two women moved about the room in silence for a few minutes as they found suitable clothes to sleep in, which for both turned out to be clean underwear and one tank top between them. Nadine just kept the robe on and let Chloe have the shirt. Chloe made a surprisingly better patient than Nadine, as she allowed her ribs to be wrapped with minimal griping. 

"There you go. All better." Nadine grinned at her work and eased the fabric of the tank top down over the bandages. 

Nadine had been right. Her ribs felt better after wrapping. And she was feeling a bit less morose and more aloof, as usual. Teasingly, she responded, "what? No kiss." Chloe winked.

Nadine rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Shut it, dickhead." 

Chloe sat down on the bed next to Nadine and bumped her shoulder with her own. "Seriously, thanks." 

Nadine just nodded as the room went quiet once more save for the whir of the ceiling fan. To her, the silence was pleasing and a welcome respite from days of explosions, gunshots, and the sounds of rushing water. She reclined back on the bed and let her legs hang over the edge. Chloe stayed upright and just watched the woman beside her for a few breaths as she lay with her eyes closed and her hands clasped and resting on her stomach. Nadine knew Chloe would eventually talk, she couldn't help herself. They were such opposites in so many ways. Where Nadine was reticent and economical in her words, Chloe was loquacious and sometimes superfluous in her musings. As much as it annoyed her in the beginning, even Nadine was beginning to realize that she kind of liked when Chloe would prattle on about whatever topic moved her in the moment. 

"Thank you for before." Chloe's words were soft. Nadine didn't open her eyes, but her head moved towards the sound of Chloe's voice. "I promise I'm not usually this weepy." Nadine cracked one eye open. Chloe swatted her leg. "I mean it. This week with the tusk and my dad and the almost dying" She paused. "A lot of almost dying." She chuckled. "It just caught up with me, you know?"

Nadine opened her eyes fully and put her hands behind her head as she listened to Chloe. "Ja. I know what you mean. After losing Shoreline, it took about a month to catch up with me." She huffed. "That was a dark hole." She grimaced. 

"Sure made it easier to find you." They shared a look of understanding.

"What can I say? Why discuss feelings when I can punch stuff." 

"Believe me, I know." Reflexively, Chloe touched the side of her nose.

Nadine looked away from Chloe and frowned a bit in a rare show of remorse. "I, uh, I am sorry about that."

Chloe just smiled in understanding. "No, you're not."

Nadine sighed and sat up a bit, leaning back on her forearms. She met Chloe's eyes. "You're right. I'm not sorry, but I am. If, that makes any sense."

"I think I know what you mean, but I could've handle the situation better. I'm still learning how this partner thing works."

Nadine's grin was sardonic. "I think we've both got a lot to learn."

"Like no more sucker punching." She poked Nadine in the shoulder and the other woman dramatically collapsed onto her back.

"And no more lying," she added. "By omission or otherwise."

"Deal." Chloe held out her hand to shake.

Nadine grabbed Chloe's hand and tugged her down so that they lay side by side on the bed. "Deal. Now, let's stop talking so I can go to sleep."

"Wait, I thought you wanted to talk?"

"But that was before I laid down and my body realized that it hasn't had proper sleep in nearly seven days." 

Chloe laughed and rolled left so that her head rested on Nadine's robe covered shoulder. 

"What are you doing, Frazer?" 

"Getting comfy." She burrowed into Nadine's side, causing the other woman to squirm a bit, but she didn't pull way. "And the manager was wrong, these robes are soft."

"So, I'm your pillow now?" There was amusement in her voice.

"Your muscles make for good support." She poked a bicep and then her face hit the bed as Nadine moved. "Hey!"

"Let's do this properly then cause I'm not sleeping with my legs off the bed."

They shuffled around until they were on the bed and as soon as Nadine was settled, Chloe was nestled once more into her side with an arm across her stomach and a leg across her shin. 

Nadine just took steady breaths as she waited for the other woman to stop moving. "Are you also part koala?"

"I thought you said you liked monkeys." She answered through a yawn.

"Um, you're a bit big for a monkey." She yawned as well. "And not as cute."

Quick fingers found the flesh of Nadine's stomach and pinched. Chloe smiled in satisfaction at the resulting yelp. "Just for that I'm not kissing you good night." The statement teetered just on the edge of flirting. 

The promise of sleep affected Nadine's reply. "I didn't know that was option." 

"It is if you want it to be." Chloe's voice dropped another octave and Nadine would be a liar if the low timbre against her ear didn't cause a shiver to run up her spine. 

"Frazer," she warned. Nadine turned her head a bit and she could feel Chloe's breath against her cheek. She swallowed. In the dark of the room, Nadine didn't need light to know that Chloe was looking at her and contemplating a decision. It would be so easy to turn fully on her side and find Chloe's lips and fall into her embrace. She trusted this woman with her life. Perhaps, she trusted her with even more, but Nadine wasn't quite ready to admit that even to herself, let alone Chloe. 

Chloe felt Nadine tense in her arms. Admittedly, she was being needy and if Nadine were anybody else she wouldn't hesitate to seduce her, but this was different and they both knew it. For as much as they didn't have in common, there were also those solid things that connected the women: fathers and failures, chief among them. Could they be partners and lovers? Did that even work? Chloe knew neither of them had the answer, but she also knew that she had no desire to lose Nadine; so, despite her libido, she realized that maybe this wasn't the right moment. With a soft sigh, she pressed a chaste kiss to Nadine's cheek. "G'night." She turned onto her side with her back to Nadine. 

Nadine's cheek tingled where Chloe had kissed her. She fought the urge to touch her fingers to her cheek like some swooning fairytale princess. Instead, she moved on impulse and turned to her left. She draped her arm across Chloe's stomach and tugged her body closer. 

It was Chloe's turn to tense with surprise.

"I didn't say you had to move, Frazer." She punctuated her words with kiss to Chloe's cheek before settling back on the pillow. "And for the record, it's not about want," she took a breath at the admission. "It's just probably not a good idea with the whole partner thing."

Chloe smiled and found Nadine's hand as it rested on her stomach. At least she wasn't alone in her hedonistic thoughts. Chloe closed her eyes. "It would probably be bad, right?"

Nadine closed her eyes. "Not bad, just dangerous."

"You mean more dangerous than mudslides, ancient booby trap puzzles, and scaling mountains with barely any equipment?"

Nadine hummed in amusement. "Or climbing onto helicopter in mid-flight."

"See, can't be more dangerous than that."

Nadine kissed her bare shoulder and pulled the other woman flush against her as she yawned once more. "Can we just discuss this in the morning because honestly, this right now," she pressed her hand tighter against Chloe's stomach before she entwined their fingers. "This is all I've been thinking about for the last few days. A hot shower and a bed." 

"And what about me?" 

Nadine was so quiet that Chloe thought she was asleep already.

"You're the bonus." Her breath was warm against her ear and the soft kiss pressed to her cheek might as well have been molten lava.

With a warm sigh and a kiss to the back of Nadine's hand, Chloe whispered, "God, you're adorable."

Nadine let out a playful groan. "Sleep Frazer." And sleep they did, well into the afternoon.  
\--------

By the time Chloe woke up, Nadine was already dressed and packed. 

Sleepy gray eyes met brown eyes and Nadine smiled. Chloe let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Hey," was her quiet greeting. 

"Hey yourself." Nadine zipped up her pack and tossed it on the unused bed. "I left you some pills and water on the stand. And I want to rewrap those ribs after you get out of the shower." 

Chloe's ribs protested on cue as she reached for the pills. "And here I was dreaming about our morning shower." She pouted playfully before downing the pills and water.

Nadine rolled her eyes. "You're going to do this all the time, aren't you?" She knew the answer and truthfully, she didn't mind. 

Chloe stood up and winked before whipping off her tank top and turning towards the bathroom in the same motion. "I like making you blush."

Nadine laughed indignantly. "Ha!. I've never blushed in my life, Frazer."

Before Chloe closed the door, she shouted back, "challenge accepted!"

Cleaned, dressed, and re-wrapped ribs later Chloe shouldered her back-pack ad went to grab the leather satchel that held the tusk of Ganesha. She stopped short before picking it up. She squinted at Nadine who stood by the door. "Did you?" she started.

At first Nadine just creased her brow in confusion and then she laughed. "I'm starving Frazer. Get the tusk and let's go. Please."

Chloe grabbed the tusk and met Nadine at the door, stepping right into her personal space. "Say pretty please," she challenged.

Nadine stood her ground. "Frazer, I did promise not to sucker punch you again, but I will punch you," she warned. 

"I can do slap and tickle but punching might be overboard." She wiggled her eyebrows at the other woman who was trying not to smile.

Nadine managed not to smile. "After lunch and the Ministry of Culture, you and I are going to make some rules." 

"I love rules," she said almost eagerly. At Nadine's skeptical eyebrow arch she added, "how else can I break them." 

Nadine just groaned and reached for the door. The former mercenary was content to let Chloe's retort go unanswered, but as she gripped the doorknob with a calloused hand and began to turn the knob she couldn't deny the delightful fluttering in her stomach. She realized it was always going to be this way between them - the pushing, the pulling, and even the teasing. She also realized that the lesson of the last week is that it would more often than not, be worth it. Nadine took a quiet breath through her nostrils and opened the door a crack before closing it, only to open it again and close it once more as if she was compelled into action. She could feel the other woman at her back as she stood in place, seemingly waiting for Nadine. Nadine exhaled softly through her mouth before a barely audible "fuck it" passed through her lips.

Nadine turned around and met Chloe's gray eyes. She had wanted to give some word of warning or skepticism or anything, but before she could form a clear thought the other woman was pressing close to her body, as their lips finally met. Nadine's lips were soft and Chloe's were pliant as the kiss deepened. Chloe pressed Nadine against the door while Nadine grooved her fingers through long inky black hair. Chloe's hands found purchase on Nadine's hips as they moved together against the door; their bodies finding a rhythm rooted in the adrenaline and bonding of the past week. Chloe broke for air first only to press teeth and tongue to Nadine's neck. The dark woman let out a soft moan before tugging at Chloe's hair and guiding her back to her lips. 

Chloe adjusted her stance, her thigh sliding between Nadine's legs and causing her to gasp into Chloe's open mouth. Nadine bit down on her bottom lip eliciting a hiss of approval. 

Chloe redoubled her efforts as Nadine's insistent tongue threatened to make her knees buckle. She trailed her left hand up Nadine's ribs stopping at the swell of her breast, while her right hand left its perch at her waist and followed the curve of Nadine's body before gripping the back of her thigh and pulling up so that her leg now hooked around Chloe's waist. 

The renewed contact caused both women to moan. Strong fingers raked down Chloe's back as Nadine traced the seams on the back pockets of her jeans and tugged the woman closer. They thudded against the door as they moved against one another with almost frantic kisses keeping time. When Nadine felt cool air on her stomach, on account of the hem of her shirt being pushed up, she pulled back from the kiss as best she could, leaving Chloe to chase after her lips. With a satisfied smirk, she cradled the former thief's cheek in her left hand and took a breath. 

"You think we should move this to the bed?" Nadine's voice was raspy with want and Chloe's response was a cocksure grin and flurry of kisses to Nadine's lips and cheeks. She dropped Nadine's leg and took a step back. The loss of contact was nearly painful for them both. Their eyes met and it was evident that they were going to have quite the time figuring out exactly who was predator and who was prey. 

Chloe's eyes were nearly black with want as her dilated pupils telegraphed her arousal to the other woman. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and held out her hand to the other woman, as she took a step back towards the nearest bed. Just as Nadine made to reach out, the sound of knuckles swiftly rapping against the door startled them both. Nadine nearly jumped away from the door and turned to face sound. The knock came again and Chloe was quickly by her side, so that they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Maybe it's room service?" Chloe said with hope before shrugging. 

Nadine arched an eyebrow in response. 

"Hey, you ladies wanna’ grab some lunch? Figured I'd let you sleep in." Sam's laugh carried through the door.

The women let out twin chuckles of relief. 

Chloe answered. "We'll meet out front in like two minutes."

"Two minutes?" Sam groaned like a toddler. "I'm so hungry."

With mirth in her voice, Chloe quickly replied, "Nadine's gotta do her hair." She winked at Nadine as her eyebrow arched even higher. Chloe smiled and mouthed "sorry." 

Nadine just shook her head at the other woman.

"Well, Ok. Meet you out front." 

"Really, Frazer?" There was no real ire in her voice as she pointed at her curly ponytail. Nadine moved towards the door once more, but the feel of Chloe's fingertips gently teasing at her wrist stopped her. She looked over her shoulder and back at Chloe who appeared to be worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. 

"So, uh-", she started. Her words sputtered out in a question she didn't need to utter because it was clear from the smirk on Nadine's face that she knew what she was going to say. 

Nadine turned to fully face her once more. "Don't worry Frazer, we'll finish this later. And there are definitely going to be rules." 

Chloe's smile was all teeth and deep dimples. "Ja?" Her voice wavered a bit with excitement. 

Nadine took a long look at the other woman and smiled as she traced the curved of Chloe's jaw with her fingertips, before running her thumb across her bottom lip with a whisper of a touch. She held her gaze as she answered with enough conviction for them both, "Ja." She lowered her hand and turned towards the door once more before gripping the knob and opening the door wide. "Now, let's go eat, cause I'm starving." 

Chloe let out a light laugh. "Lead on, love," she quipped as she followed Nadine out of the door.

 

_-End_


End file.
